Sonic The Hedgehog (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Supersonic= |-|Hypersonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Sonic the Werehog= |-|Excalibur Sonic= Summary Sonic The Hedgehog is SEGA'S Mascot since 1991, he originates from Christmas island and left to South island for adventure and left to South island for adventure. However what he found was, animals being enslaved and captured and turned into lifeless Robots, called Badniks. Dr. Robotnik was the one behind all of this, once sonic found out and eventually defeated him, few months later he found out little planet was arriving and was chained to a small mountain, he rushed to the site and got onto to the little planet, where he soon discovered that Dr. Robotnik planned to use the time stones to manipulate time in his favor he also found out Amy Rose followed him his self proclaimed Girl friend and she got kidnapped by his evil robot doopleganger, Metal Sonic, not only did he have to save his now, self proclaimed girlfriend he had to stop Dr Robotnik from getting the time stones and ciezing control over the world, he eveutally defeated Dr Robotnik and rescued Amy from Metal sonic in a race, a few months or weeks later sonic wanted to see the world and have a vacation and decided to go to westside Island, then met one of the most important characters in the series Miles Prower aka Tails The Fox, a two tailed fox who can use his two tails to fly ironicly, when he traveled to Westside Island and eventually became friends with miles, he soon found out Dr. Robotnik was up to his old tricks again and with his new pal he decided to stop Dr. Robotnik once again, when he met Dr. Robotnik for the last time on that adventure he had the new mech called the Death Egg, which housed the Death Egg Robot Sonic went Supersonic and stopped it, the death Egg crashed into Angel Island where Dr. Robotnik found out a guardian was on the island, Knuckles The Echidna, an ancestor from an ancient civilization filled with echidna's and is the only one left of his kind and Dr. Robotnik tricked him into thinking Sonic and tails here are the real evil doers, after sonic got knocked out of his Super form by knuckles, sonic and tails met up with Dr. Robotnik and defeated him, they soon discovered Knuckles, was waiting for them and ambushed them to the Hydrocity zone and escaped, after a long line of Eggman defeats and mechs, Sonic finally came toe to toe with knuckles, he eventually won and Knuckles soon found out Dr. Robotnik was lying and was trying to take the Master Emerald all along, he then helped sonic and tails to sky santucary, to chase after Eggman, sonic fought Mecha Sonic and then fleed to the death Egg, he found Dr. Robotnik again, defeated two of his new robots waiting for sonic, and faced off against the final challenged Sonic awaited for and won, and found Dr. Robotnik waiting for him in a Death Egg robot like mech, and battled it out with him, tails and sonic eventually defeated him, but trouble soon awaited were Dr. Robotnik took off with the master emerald into space, Sonic only had one opition and that used the Super Emeralds he conviently collected on his adventure with the Chaos emeralds, he chased after Eggman into space, he won the battle against Eggman once again, returned the Master Emeralds to Angel island and made piece with knuckles, after that event came many more other events, his adventure with perfect chaos, shadow the hedgehog until his most recent event, meeting a jackal and mercenary called Infinite and having a war against Robotnik, Sonic fought and triumphed over Robotnik and his mechs along with Infinite and his illusions and clones, he's met a lot of friends and foes, including Silver The Hedgehog, Solaris ifrit, Blaze the Cat, Time Eater, Erazor Djiin, the Deadly Six, ect. Sonic is known for his cocky attitude and nature, getting into fights without thinking and making reckless decisions, although he means well sometimes he can come off as impatient and annoying. But the main thing he is most well known for is his ability to run faster than the speed of sound and the speed of light, he also is gifted the ability to roll up into a ball and attack his enemies. Sonic the Hedgehog, Earth's greatest defender, and Fastest Thing Alive. Tier: 8-B, 7-B | 6-B, High 6-A, 5-C, 5-B, 5-A, possibly High 5-A, High 4-C, Likely 4-B, At least 4-A, 3-C, possibly 3-B, Likely 3-A, Likely 2-C, '''Likely 2-B''' Possibly High 2-A, | Varies from at least 4-A to 2-C to 2-B to High 2-A '''| At least High 2-A | '''Unknown Name: Sonic The Hedgehog, Nicknamed: the Blue Blur, "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind, Iblis Trigger. Origin: Rad Mobile as a cameo, appeared official in the game Sonic The Hedgehog 1991. Gender: Male. Age: Early Teens to Late teens. Classification: Hedgehog, Anthropomorphic, Speedster, Fastest Thing Alive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability (Is able to move and react at Supersonic speeds and beyond, is able to take attacks normal humans can't withstand) Superhuman Athleticism (Has near perfect reaction speed and timing and can run backwards as fast as he runs fowards) Spin Dash (Sonic is able to curl up into a ball rev up and become an almost indesutrutible blunt object, which can only be stopped if an attack is powerful enough) Homing Attack (Can tag multiple enemies in the air or on ground, by curling up into a ball and dashing into them) Double Jump (Can jump multiple times in the air) Enhanced Leap (Can leap far higher then a normal human could) Enhanced Agility (Has Agility which is far beyond and faster, then any of what his friends have shown and can move and react, while moving at Supersonic to above lightspeed speeds and slide to the left and right while doing it) Super Natural Speed(Has shown far better speed, then any of what his race has to offer and shown and can exceed the speed of light easily) 4th Wall Awareness (Broke the fourth wall multiple times) Time Paradox Immunity (Survived getting erased from his own timeline and his universe) Hammerspace (Is able to summon his own version of the Piko Piko Hammer) Air Manipulation (Is able to Levitate for short periods of time, upon boosting into the air) Healing (Is able to vibrate his molecules at Supersonic speeds to heal himself and can use rings to regenerate his stamina and powers) Regeneration (Can use this the rings to regenerate his Stamina, power and speed) Energy Manipulation (Is able generate enough energy with his speed, he can make shockwaves upon contact with his opponent and can power a generator with just enough kintetic energy) Reality Warping (Moved so fast he accelerated through time and fixed space, returning color and light) Time Travel (Is able to accelerate through time with his raw speed) Dimensional Travel (Ran to and back from the Arabian nights and his universe in less then a day) Teleportation and Reality Restoration (High or Mid Is able to teleport using chaos control and restore reality back to normal by running) Fire Manipulation (Is able to manipulate the advantages of fire when using the Flame Shield the elemental shield of flame) Air Manipulation (Is able to create an short lasting shield by doing a mini sonic boom possibly) Electricity Manipulation (Is able to use the many advantages of electricity by using the Thunder Shield) Invincibility (Is granted invincibility for a short time when using the invincibility power up and granted long lasting invincibility when in his Super form) Master combatant (Mixed break dancing and martial arts with his speed to create his own combat style) Shapeshifting (Is able to shapeshift into different creatures using the wisp, which also grant him different powers) Resistance (Is resistant to the affects of being in space, heat and chemicals such as dangerous pink water) Gravity Manipulation (Is able to manipulate gravity in such a way with that he can dive in miar air verticly, by using the Ark of the cosmos) Immune to Emotion manipulation and Mind control (Caused bu Dark Gaia's energy and resisted Emperor Ix's mind control) Spatial Manipulation (Is able to warp space just by running) Flight (Is able to Fly in his Super form) Master SwordsmanShip (Within just a few minutes and hours, he mastered swordsmanship and defeated King Arthur's son, who is better then King Arthur himself) Void Manipulation (Broke out of Null space which was closed off from every dimension and was basically a timeless spaceless void) Aerokenisis (Is able to control the the speed he dives at by extending his body in certain ways) Body Control (Is able to retract his spikes) Self Momentum Manipulation (Can come to a stop imediately, when going full speed and can get a sudden burst of speed with Drop Dash) Super Human flexibility (Is able to survive being crushed and is able to curl up into a ball easily) Non-Physical Interaction (Is able to affect ghost when he was a werehog and can harm other ghost within also his Base form such as Hyudoro) Reactive Power Level (Was stated to be growing stronger every second and is known to grow stronger every game almost and can adapt to a users level of strength within seconds) Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant(Is really good at hand to hand combat and can hold his own and be better to people who rival his combatant skills) Statistics Amplification (Can use speed shoes or powerups to amplify his speed, can amp his speed and attack potency by a margin on the fly, can build up kinetic energy in his speed, to create even more powerful attacks or use Soul energy to amp himself) Laser Mimcry (With the Laser wisp he's able to become a laser and shoot at enemies at faster then light speed, speeds) Burrowing (With the drill wisp he's able to burrow underground and burrow through solid objects easily) Hovering (Is able to hover above the ground with the Hover wisp) Boost (Is able to increase his speed by roughly about 2-4 times with his boost technique for a short while running on pure energy) Intagibility (Is able to pass through solid objects with the ghost wisp) Wall jumping (Is able to jump from wall to wall easily for a short amount of time and can bring back many places and events of his own universe and timeline just by running) | Reality Restoration (Was able to warp the Arabian nights back to normal when it's history and space were gone) | Absorbtion and Transformation (Can absorb various different things including the wisp and chaos emeraslds and secret rings and use them to transform into various different Super forms and transformations) Vehicular Mastery (Is able to perform tricks and flips and easily race at high speeds in his speed star car) | Rage Power (When in his Werehog state he could release a burst of rage which amplifes his speed, strength and combat) Forcefield Creation (Can use the shield and flame and many more item boxxes, to acesss different types of shields, with different abilities to them) Shrinking Manipulation (With Magic gloves, he can reduce an opponents size, to the size of a small toy, and throw it at enemies or threats, to severely damage them) Resistance to Petrification (If he's fighting hard enough, he can negate pertrification, due to negating Erazors Gargoyles petrification inducement) Afterimage Creation (Can move so fast while boosting, he can create after images) Chi Manipulation (Is able to harness the power of his soul and heart, to defeat Infinite and amp his power by a lot and use his soul gauge to amp his speed for a short time) Vibration Manipulation (Is able to cause short and small vibrations, by boosting, or increasing his speed) Immortality Negation (Type 8 When using the sword caliburn and other various swords, he negated the immortality of King Arthur) Life Force Absortion (Can use Nocturne Blade to absorb life energy from his opponents and replenish his own power and stamina ) Indomitable Will (Isn't affected by getting defeated multiple times and being heavily damaged and usually gets right back up and is able to fight longer then usual and have better stamina) Resistance to Existence Erasure (After Time Eater erased his history and timeline, Sonic remained uneffected) BFR (Can send anyone, or anything he wants to with the chaos emeralds, to a different location, or possibly a different timeline) Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Emperor Ix's Mind Control and broke out of Ifrits mind control with ease) Status Effect Inducement (Is resistant to toxic chemicals, radiation, Volcanic tempatures, Extreme Cold, Extreme Weather and Heat) Time Stop or Time Slow (Can stop time with the chaos emeralds, or slow down time ) Acausality (Type 1 Resisted being erased from his timeline and is unaffected by things which are normally deadly to an average person, or average being of his species) Air Manipulation (With his Sonic Wind, he can control the air into a vortex ) Speed Augmentation (Can enhance his speed by boosting or can enhance his speed by his Super Peel Out ) Absolute Speed (Is able to move dozens of times faster then light and can move at infinite to immeasurable Speeds) Emotional Manipulation (Neutralized Perfect Chaos's evil intent to wipe out humanity and made him neutral) Enhanced Combat (Has combating skills unlike any other person in his verse and only a select few can rival his skills Enhanced Combat (Has combating skills unlike any other person in his verse and only a select few can rival his skills) Supernatural Combat(Can throw punches and do martial arts and beyond light speed and into immeasurable speed and use his own combatining style, at blinding speeds too) Speed Blitzing (Can blitz some his opponents with relative ease if his opponent isn't on his level ) Attack Reflection (Is able to reflect canon balls, projectiles, large objects thrown at him, by just homing attacking into whatevers hitting him, can reflect large clumps of energy, with his feet in his transformation Darkspine Sonic ) Fear Inducement (With, via spooky charm, which enables him to strike fear into his opponents and make them flee ) Resurrection (Can use soul gauge to resurect himself or Angel Amulet ) Transmutation (Can turn his opponents into rings via ring time) Nausea Inducement (Can induce dizziness via Somersault Kick) Empatheitc Manipulation (Can directly attack the conciousness of others) Probability Manipulation (With Koolet his opponents attacks have a higher chance of missing and with Churdle his attacks have a higher chance on landing on his opponent. [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Wall level (Beat Metal Sonic easily, who could break through multiple walls in overdrive mode, beat Knuckles who can destroy walls just by punching into them) Street level ([https://youtu.be/mhQlXGAuK-8 Could tank falling from the ground multiple times in outer space and can destroy walls doors and many objects, which are Street level in sized, or have Street level durability]) Mountain Level '''(Was able to destroy a mountain easily) | '''City level (Tanked attacks from Perfect chaos and damaged him, who could destroy a city with ease) | Continent level, possibly Multi Solar System level (Beat knuckles with ease, who could one shot his Super Form) Country level, Likely''' Small Planet level''' (Was able to destroy a chain which chained Little Planet to the earthWas able to destroy Eggmans Egg Robo Defeated Ifrit and Iblis, who could burn the world and destroy multiple cities and burn multiple continents, Ifrit had a dimension of his own even) Small Planet level (Damaged Perfect Chaos in his Base form, who had had the power of the chaos emeralds, possibly Large Star level '''possibly High Universe level') '''Multi Continent level', likely''' Multi Solar System Level (Beat a Death Egg Robot like machine Robotnik built, which was powered by the master emerald) '''Planet level (Was able to tank a Black hole which was on a Star level scale and could affect planets possibly Dwarf Star Level,' '''Likely' Solar System level)' '''Multi solar System level' (Due to destroying Ultimate Emerl who had the power of the Final Egg Blaster which could destroy Multiple Stars easily) Galaxy level (Defeated a newly designed Death Egg Robot, which created a place filled with uncountable Stars) | Universe level+ '''(Beat Egg Wizard who could merge two universes in to one with blaze | '''High Universe level (Scales to Mephiles, who's implied to have unlimited power) Low Multiverse level (Beat Erazor Djiin who was able to destroy and erase the Arabian history and pages and absorbs it's power which had an infinite realm and multiple timelines) | Low Multiverse level '''(Beat Alf layla wa layla as Darkspine Sonic who turned the Arabian nights into a void and could do anything with the universe) | '''Multiverse level (Was able to damage Solaris's shields and tank his attacks and react to them) | Universe level+ '''to Low Multiverse level''' to High Multiverse level+ (Was able to beat infinite who had the power of the phanhom ruby which was able to contend with Supersonic and was stated to be the strongest Sonic Villain, which means he's stronger then Solaris who's High Multiverse '''(Beat Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver Blaze, Erazor Djiin, all who scale to his Base form) '''Low Multiverse level, Likely''' Multiverse level (Scales to Void, who was attacking/destroying dreams that make up and exist in a fourth dimensional space. 'Speed ': 'Sub Sonic+ '(Due to being able to move across Water just by running) '''Supersonic (Was calculated to move at the speed of sound ) Hypersonic (Was able to outrun a laser wisp which can break out of the earth's atmoosphere) | Sub-Relativistic+ '(Was able to move from the earth to the moon in 5 seconds) | '''FTL '(Stated light speed was small time for him and there are multiple sources and guides confirming he's faster than light, could briefly outrun a black hole) | '''FTL+ (Was able to go through his Solar system and out in a matter of seconds in his super form) | MFTL (Was able to restore an area which multiple Stars in it just by running) MFTL+ (Is fast enough to travel from the Arabian nights universe to many other universes) Infinite speed (Is able to traverse the infinite realm of the Arabian nights and escape through a dimension which has no dimensions or exit) Inaccessible (Was able to move in white space and null space which is without time) Immeasurable (Was able to travel through time with his speed. Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of lifting small boulders) Class K Toppled (Egg Golem, which is the size of a small building) Class K, able to move giant metal gears, just by moving his legs and running on top of them. Intelligence: Extremely smart Capable of mastering extreme gear and swordsmanship in the matter of hours or minutes, is able to outwit Dr. Robotniks plans every time, Dr. Robotnik has an IQ of 200-300 this puts Sonic to have an IQ of near 300 at least, shows mastery over Martial arts mixing it in with his own speed, Developed his own attacks such as the Spin Dash, Homing attack, and air dash. Striking Strength: Wall level '''| Multi-Continent Level', Likely' Planet level |''' Dwarf Star Level, Likely S'olar System level' | Multi Solar System level | Universe level+, Likely Low Multiverse level | Multiverse level, Likely High Multiverse level+. Durability: City level, survived an attack from an exploding Death Egg, which was comparable to the moon. Multi-Continent level, Survived attacks from Ifrit, who burned the future earth. Multi Solar System level survived multiple attacks from Ultimate Emerl, who absorbed the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed Multiple and hundreds of Stars. Low Multiverse level, survived attacks from Erazor Djiin, which were powerful enough to change the story of the Arabian nights, and destroy its pages and he absorbed the pages. Low Multiverse level, possibly High Multiverse+ level, survived attacks from Infinite who had the power of the Phantom ruby, which could break the limits of dimensions and infinite was stated to be the strongest sonic villain, which puts him above Solaris. Stamina: Unknown, (possibly infinite due to being able to move at lightspeed and beyond) [[Range|'Range']]: Mostly up-close combat and martial arts, but does have Hax able to bend and destroy space-time and create shock waves and sonic booms by running and gaining momentum, which can be long-range potentially) Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Rings, Spooky Amulet, Excalibur, Super Emeralds, Wisp, Item Boxes. Weaknesses: Water, although he can double jump in the water and boost in it, to rise up above the water, he can't swim, Sonic can also be overconfident and cocky, which gives his opponents the upper hand to take advantage of his brashness and catch him off guard, Sonic also holds back his true power and speed most of the time and only goes all out when things get serious, this gives his opponent the chance to one shot him before he even has the chance, to get serious and can catch him off guard. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Homing Attack: '''Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Focused Homing Attack: '''Sonic locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. * '''Flying Spin Attack: '''While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. * '''Light Speed Attack: '''Sonic harnesses his conserved energies and charges up in a manner nigh-akin to the Spin Dash. The difference being that while charging, light orbs will encircle Sonic's body and damage enemies upon contact, discouraging interruption of the technique. Once finished, Sonic excitedly utters "Ready!" and takes on a cyan hue, before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. * '''Sonic Guard: '''Sonic crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Sonic's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. * '''Super Peel Out: '''Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility, even nimbler the Spin Dash. This technique allowed Sonic to match Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which is stated to increase Metal Sonic's speed four times over, meaning Sonic's Super Peep Out grants a similar increase. * '''Bound Jump: '''In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. * '''Boost: '''Sonic coats himself in a blue aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. * '''Stomp: '''While in the air, Sonic rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. * '''Jump Dash: '''Sonic launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a blue trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. * '''Air Dash: '''Sonic performs a midair Boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an affect akin to flight. * '''Quick Step: '''Sonic running at high speeds, Sonic performs a swift-strafing movement to the left or right. When doing so, Sonic appears as nothing but a blur, indicating his short burst speed is swifter than his steady pace. * '''Cartwheel: '''Sonic cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. * '''Flying Kick: '''Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. * '''Kick: '''Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. * '''Foot Sweep: '''Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. * '''Insta-Shield: '''For an instant, Sonic creates a temporary shield around himself that can slash enemies within his range. This allows Sonic to attain simultaneous offense and defense. * '''Sonic Heal: '''Sonic vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. * '''Sonic Wave: '''Sonic curls into a ball and rapidly spins, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead unleashes a shock wave that darts forward, whilst he himself is propelled backwards due to recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave itself also "carry" opponents to dea lwith perpetual damage. * '''Sonic Storm: '''While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. * '''Skydiving: '''Sonic is capable of controlling his descend during a midair dive by making his body more or less aerodynamic. As a result, he can control whether they will fall faster or slower through midair. * '''Blue Tornado: '''Sonic uses the Spin Dash to encircle around opponents through midair while leaving a blue trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. This can yank the opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disorient enemies, or blow away their weaponry or equipment. * '''Sonic Wind: '''Sonic raises his fist to generates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, which ensnare his opponent to deal damage. * '''Whirlwind: '''After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage in contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks. * '''Somersault: '''Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. * '''Hammer Attack: '''Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. * '''Sonic Drive: '''Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. * '''Sonic Eagle: '''Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. * '''Sonic Flare: Sonic''' falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). * '''Somersault Kick: Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. * Sonic Meteor: '''Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. * '''Sonic Boom: '''Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. * '''Hop Jump: '''Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. * '''Sonic Leap: '''Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. * '''Humming Top: '''Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. * '''Sonic Ballet: '''Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase the his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. * '''Speed Up: '''Sonic emits blue sparkles and greatly increases his speed for up to ten seconds. * '''Axe Kick: '''Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. * '''Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge: Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initially comparable speeds. * Time Stop: '''Sonic evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. * '''Time Break: '''Sonic slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not actually slow down Sonic himself outside of gameplay. * '''Speed Break: '''Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. * '''Chaos Control: '''With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of utilizing Chaos Control to manipulate the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, perform inter-dimensional or time travel, distort space-time, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. '''Notes: The Notable Attacks/Techniques section, is copied from VSBW and there profile on Sonic, all credit goes to them, this profile only covers Game Sonic and it only houses Game Sonic's feats, part of this profile is inspired from Maverick X Zero's Profile on Game Sonic, all credit goes to him for allowing me to take inspiration from his profile. Gallery Base sonic nu.jpg Hyper sonic by foxmaster55-daq3fp2.png Super sonic final (1).png Sonic Boom Sonic 2.png Sonic-Free-Riders-Sonic-artwork.png Sonic Speed in Sonic X by Strunton.png Mania Sonic Artwork.png Classic Sonic (Generations).png Sonic generations modern render upgraded 2 by finnakira-d7y8en5-0.png Others Notable Victories: Time Eater, Solaris, Egg Wizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Egg Salamander, Ultimate Emerl, Infinite the Masked Jackal, The Deadly Six, Perfect Chaos, Metal Overlord. Notable Losses: Mepihlis The Dark, Eggman '''(Just one time) '''Infinite the Masked Jackal (When he first met Sonic, he defeated him). Inconclusive Matches: Silver the Hedgehog. Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2